


Not Yours

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was (un)dress.</p></blockquote>





	Not Yours

After their first frantic coupling, she dragged him into his bedroom and told him to stand still. She slowly undressed him, fingers caressing his jaw, his chest, his cock.

"Mine," she stated possessively in a tone she had never used with him – authoritative, demanding. It made him ache with desire.

This is the memory that cuts the deepest out of a day of memories that make him bleed. Being able to save her from an early death makes the pain bearable, but it doesn't mean that the certainty that he'll never be hers again doesn't leave a permanent scar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was (un)dress.


End file.
